


the day in a life of a ghost

by strawberrycolaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Fluff, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-TommyInnit's Exile (Video Blogging RPF), audience is residents, day in the life, little to no angst, we are the residents of l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycolaaa/pseuds/strawberrycolaaa
Summary: ghostbur goes along with his daily life, come see what he gets up to day to day!(is before the exile arc btw!!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the day in a life of a ghost

The day was new and ready to be lived in. Well, as much as “lived-in” as you can when you’re a ghost. He was awake most of the previous night working on his books, writing in them, and organizing them in his library in the sewers. Living in the sewers wasn’t that bad for him, they were relatively clean and as a ghost, he lost his sense of smell so if there was a smell, he wouldn’t notice. Any normal person would have been falling over due to sleep deprivation by now, but another thing about being a ghost was that he didn’t need to sleep. Great, huh?  
It was around 8am when he emerged from the sewers and up to the crane, with books & quill in his arms. He walked down to the heart of L’Manburg and saw Tubbo talking with the locals. The ghost reached out his hand and tapped the brunette’s shoulder, “Good morning, Tubbo,”  
Tubbo felt a cold chill go down his spine and some pressure on his shoulder. Turning his head to see Ghostbur, he smiled, “Oh, hi Ghostbur,”  
Tubbo’s eyes fell to the book & quills in Ghostbur’s arms, “Do you need anything?”  
“I was wondering if you could fill up this book for me? I want to add more books to my library,” Ghostbur smiled back. He handed a book & quill to the boy, which the boy took in his own hands.  
“I can do that,” Tubbo spoke, briefly opening the book to see blank pages. He raised his head back to Ghostbur.  
“Thank you, Mr. President,” Ghostbur smiled, playfully doing a salute. A small chuckle came out of Tubbo, who saluted back to him before he turned back to the L’Manburg resident he was speaking to before.  
Ghostbur turned to the right of the town square and started walking down the path. He climbed up the couple steps and knocked on Phil’s door. Silence. After a couple moments, Ghostbur knocked again. He couldn’t hear anyone inside, so he tried to open the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked and Ghostbur let himself in. He closed the door behind himself and looked over Phil’s bottom floor. Everything seemed untouched since the last time he visited him, except for a piece of paper on the chest right under the window. Ghostbur wandered over to the note and picked it up in his transparent hands.

“ ** _Gone to visit Techno, will be home in a week. - Phil_** ”

Ghostbur placed the note back down but turned it around. He grabbed the quill from the book & quill and started to write,

**_”Hey Phil! This is Ghostbur and I would like to ask you to write in this book for my library! :D”_ **

After he was done with the note, he placed a piece of blue on the bottom right of the page and the book & quill to the side of the note. Content with his job, he strolled back to the front door and left Phil’s home.  
He still had 2 book & quills left in his possession. He looked over L’Manburg and his eyes fell onto Ranboo’s home. He wandered down the steps and walked down the wooden pathway to Ranboo’s home.  
Walking up Ranboo’s steps, he got to his door. He knocked on the door, but unlike at Phil’s home, Ranboo answered, “Oh, hello Ghostbur.”  
“Hello, Ranboo!” Ghostbur spoke, looking just past Ranboo (he knew the half-enderman didn’t like eye contact). He brought one of the book & quills to his right hand and showed it to the enderman, “Could you write a book for me? I want to add more stories to my library,”  
Ranboo reached for the book and brought it to his chest, “Sure, what kind of story would you like?”  
“Any story is fine!” Ghostbur beamed, a smile spreading across his face. Ranboo nodded, and his tail swayed back and forth nervously.  
“Alright, I’ll get it to you as soon as possible,” the enderman spoke.  
“There is no due date, just anytime you can is good,” Ghostbur assured, putting his hands up to seem non-threatening, “Would you want some blue?”  
“Sure,” Ranboo exhaled, before being handed some blue dye. It brought a smile to his face. He spoke a bit more with Ghostbur, but it was mainly small talk ~~(and nothing important where the author needs to put it in)~~. Ghostbur waved goodbye to the enderman and walked back down the steps of Ranboo’s home.  
The sun was high in the sky when he reached back to the town square. More residents were out and about, some at shops and some just socializing in the town square. Ghostbur waved to some residents and gave blue to a few people he spoke to. Today was going well.

…………………………………………

Even though he spoke to many people, he didn’t know many of them and didn’t trust them with the final book & quill he had. He looked around the country again, but nothing hit him for who to give the last book to. He could write it himself, but he would want to hear from the “hearts of L’Manburg” more than he did himself (plus he wrote many of the books that resided in his library). In his head, he went down the list of his friends, then tried to narrow down the ones who would be glad to help him. He narrowed it down to Fundy, Techno, and Tommy, but the last one was a wild card. Techno was a little bit of a trek away, not to mention he didn’t know exactly where he lived. Tommy could help, but he was most likely out causing some chaos. That’s just how his little brother was.  
Fundy was a good option in his eyes, he could bond with his son and get the book written. He strolled through the town and walked up to Fundy’s home. Fundy was standing outside his home, he bounced a rubber ball on the ground and caught it with his hands. He repeated it over and over again, he seemed to be lost in thought.  
Ghostbur walked up to the side of his son and spoke, “Hello there, Fundy-”  
Fundy let out a small shriek, flinching away from Ghostbur. His face was full of panic until he noticed who it was. He took a deep breath, “Oh, it’s just you Ghostbur. Don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
Ghostbur looked at the fox confused, “I didn’t sneak up on you,”  
“Yes, you did!” Fundy exclaimed, before changing into a calmer tone, “Did you want something, Ghostbur?”  
Ghostbur pulled the book & quill away from his chest and held it out for Fundy, “I was wondering if you could write a book for me. It will be for my library so it can have more books,”  
Fundy grabbed onto the book and opened it, starting to write already. He seemed to zone into writing not noticing that his father was still speaking to him. He tuned back into the conversation after 3 pages, “-any stories in my library so that others can read them and for me to learn more!”  
“That’s great, Ghostbur. I’m going to continue writing so…” Fundy spoke as his hands were fast at work. He turned back to the inside of his house and walked in, closing the door in Ghostbur’s face.  
Ghostbur’s smile morphed into more of a frown, which then he reached for some blue. The transparent material slowly had waves of blue fade into it until it looked identical to blue dye. Ghostbur took a deep breath and put a smile back on his face.  
He looked west and saw the sunset, he couldn’t believe how fast the day was going by. He walked towards his crane but stopped to look over L’Manburg. Since it was soon to become dark out, the country’s lights emitted a dim glow. Residents were still in the town square, but some were in their homes getting ready for bed. The sunlight cast shadows across the country that made it seem like it was glowing in a sense. It looked beautiful. He sat there and watched as the shadows morphed as the sun was setting. He turned to his right and picked up a lantern, using a flint and steel, he lit up the inside and let it go into the air. Fond memories of making these lanterns with his father crossed his mind and he smiled, he missed Phil. One after one he lit up the lanterns and sent them above L’Manburg. It was now dark and the warm glow of the lanterns above L’Manburg warmed his heart.  
He never fought for this country’s land, even though they insisted he did (referring to his alive self), but he loved how he helped rebuild. He looked over the wooden platforms and the marketplace. He felt a sense of fulfillment when looking over the country he loved.  
After many moments of looking over the country, he turned and walked into his crane. He descended down the ladders into the sewers and went back to work at the library. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! im glad y'all are enjoying my stories so far and im glad to make them! kudos and comments are super appreciated and if you want to have more angst, look at my other stories! have a lovely day!! <33


End file.
